Invisible Kitty
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: On a quiet day in the dorms, Hagakure overhears a certain boy crying. Not having that, she does her best to comfort him, even if she has to reveal a little secret about herself. IzuTooru friendship fluff.


It was a quiet day in the dorms of 1-A. Most found themselves pre-occupied with work in their rooms, so they weren't seeing much of one another, due to not being allowed to work together on certain assignments.

Among the few who were roaming about, having either finished or just not caring about being punctual, was Hagakure. She wore a simple T-shirt and a flowery skirt. Not that she'd ever be wearing pants anyways, as there was a little… issue that prevented her from doing so.

She hummed a happy little tune to herself, having just grabbed a snack from the kitchen and skipping back to her room, passing the first floor boy's dorm when a sound caught her attention. It wasn't a pretty noise, but a short and ugly one.

The sound of someone's breathe hitching before a noise of sadness escaped. Someone was crying. Taking a moment to look around, she realized it was coming from Midoriya's room.

A part of her told her to go get one of the other girls, as they were all much closer than her and she didn't want to intrude. However another pained sob stopped her in her tracks and she found herself opening the door before she could stop herself.

"Midoriya?" She asked quietly, and the sobbing was abruptly cut out. Looking around, she saw the greenette sat in the corner of his room, looking up at her with wide eyes. They looked almost scared, puffed up with tear stains rolling down the cheeks.

It broke her heart seeing him like this.

"H-hagakure?" He questioned confused as she slowly made her way inside, sitting down near him and placing an invisible hand upon his shoulder. "What are y-you doing here?"

"Just passing by." She explained simply, frowning as he seemed to curl up tighter after that, not meeting her eye. "What's wrong?"

"…."

"Midoriya?" She questioned and flinched back as the boy tightened his grip, gritting his teeth. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it so she decided not to push it. "Do you… want a hug?"

Hey, it was the best she could come up with. Quietly the greenette nodded and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him. He sat there quietly, simply thankful for her quiet support.

Still, the girl didn't think it was enough. What made Midoriya, of all people, the adorable ray of sunshine breakdown like this. She needed to put her all into cheering him up!

"Midori?" She began, feeling her ears twitch as she blushed. The girl had a little secret she didn't let the rest of the class know about. A secret that was responsible for her being forced to wear skirts. "You know how I'm a mutant type? And how that can have side effects?"

"U-uh-huh?" Midoriya nodded, turning to look at her. Quietly the girl wrapped her hand around one of the boy's wrists and lifted his hand onto her head, trying to ignore how her entire body suddenly jolted with excitement as it laid atop her head. The greenette's eyes widened. "H-huh?! You… have cat ears?"

"And a cat tail." The girl explained quietly, before returning back to hugging him. "My grandma had a cat quirk. I don't like people knowing thought because…"

"Because?"

"It's embarrassing. Just… just pet me." She asked quietly, and though confused Midoriya did as he was told, hand moving back and forth, ruffling her hair in the process. After a moment he got lost in the movements, starting to play carefully with one of her ears enraptured. Despite how hard she tried not to, she ended up purring aloud. "Ngh… dammit. That's why…"

"It's cute." Midoriya said simply, without really thinking. Clearly still caught up in the discovery. "Why tell.. me though?"

"Well… petting pets usually helps people feel better. Don't you dare go thinking me of a pet but… I guess if it helps you can keep petting me." She offered, and the boy smiled, doing exactly that. "Does it help."

"Yeah… it does. Thanks Hagakure."

"Eh, Tooru's fine. We're all practically a family here anyways." The girl giggled, moving her head in a little closer. It was better than she last remembered.

She still wasn't planning to tell anyone else if she didn't need to, but it was nice to help her friend.


End file.
